


Two Inches

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Hand Jobs, Hidden Relationship, M/M, OCs for the sake of plot holes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was two inches to accidentally come out in front of the whole world. But once it happens, Blake and Adam have to figure out what to do from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just started feeling this form in my head and started typing it up on my iPhone at 1 am. I've definitely got more to add and will try to edit any errors once I've got some sleep.
> 
> I promise at some point I will go back and fix continuity errors and anything I missed by just posting as I go.

It only took two inches to expose them. It was bound to happen eventually but they had wanted to do it on their terms. Not during a live show for the Top 8 and certainly not by accident.

Everyone who had ever watched The Voice had seen Blake and Adam hug each other. They had spent 9 seasons teasing each other, bantering back and forth and hugging it out. They had seen Blake kiss Adam on his cheek and on his neck when they hugged and it was easy to explain it away by Blake's open and friendly nature with all of his friends. 

He and Adam had always been physical both on the show and off. They teasingly touched hands and pretended to caress thighs. Adam sat on Blake's lap and Blake held him close in his arms. They best way to keep a secret is to tell them it's true. The more open they pretended to be as best friends the less likely anyone was to actually believe they could be anything more.

But it only took two inches to expose that lie. They could have written it off and pretended it was a joke but the sheer shock on their faces was too much to hide. 

In his usual manner Blake had teased Adam and gone to his chair to "apologize" with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He had grabbed Adam's face between his hands as Adam pretended to fight him off, but instead of turning his head enough for Blake's lips to land on his cheek Adam had accidentally moved his head in a way that had Blake's lips touching his own.

It was only two seconds when they watched it being played back over and over on Hollywood "news" sites, but that moment felt like a lifetime as they got lost somewhere between the show they put on for the public and their intimacy at home. It was a kiss that screamed of familiarity. It was a kiss that was sweet and comfortable.

The moment they moved apart they stood shocked, unable to think about pretending to be grossed out or laughing at the looks on the other judges faces. They could have turned to Christina and Pharrell and said, "Gotcha!" in a way that had everyone in the crowd and the viewers at home laughing at the pair's ever more dramatic antics.

But they didn't. They stood staring at each other with fear in their eyes as somewhere in the background they could almost hear Carson calling for a commercial break over the crowds shocked silence. Then, out of the silence, they were broken from their shocked state by cheers and applause coming from the studio. Christina and Pharrell came running to them to grab them in warm hugs and congratulations. 

In that moment it was almost like magic to feel like they could be accepted. Like maybe the world wouldn't end if everyone knew that Blake had been writing songs for Adam since his divorce from Miranda and that Adam wasn't heartbroken by Behati calling off their engagement. In that moment they felt unbreakable.

The show had to put two breaks together in order to get the crowd to calmed down enough to continue the show as if something big hadn't just happened. They closed the show quickly trying hard to ignore anything that could call attention to Blake and Adam each back in their own chairs smiling, but anxious. Their comments were half hearted and the contestants deserved better but it was too late to change the past. As Christina's singer was voted off and the usual tearful goodbyes happened Carson did his best to close the show and keep the cameras away from the pair.

Adam' PA had already gathered with Blake's to grab the boys towards the trailers as soon as possible to hide them before anyone could ambush them. They found themselves being ushered quickly to their trailers to gather whatever they needed and forced into a town car as quickly as possible to escape the paparazzi that had already begun to crowd the exit of the studio.

With the tinted windows up, the car seemed silent as they moved slowly through the crowds of cameras asking provocative questions and trying desperately to get a glimpse of the pair safely hidden in the backseat. Emily, Adam's PA, was texting and arranging plans with Blake's PA, Sarah, as they talked in hushed tones and planned for every contingency in the upcoming weeks and months.

All Blake could do was look at Adam. He found himself opening his mouth to say something but kept hesitating, afraid to find out what Adam was thinking. It certainly had been and accident and the blame definitely fell somewhere between the two of them rather than one person, but Blake feared Adam's silence. In that same way, Adam feared his voice would fail him if he tried to voice what he was thing and feeling in that moment.

They found themselves at Adam's home. Once again quietly ushered forward by their personal assistants inside and towards the living room. 

"I don't want to presume to know what you guys are going to do about this, but whatever you decide Emily and I want you to know that we can handle it and we are with you." Sarah's voice seemed loud in the open space of the living room as it seemed to echo in the open air of the large room.

"I..." Blake stopped himself then tried again. "I don't know. I think Adam and I have to talk about it first. You know we didn't plan this getting out this way and we certainly didn't mean to do it until the season had ended at least. But it did. And I think Adam and I need to figure out what that means before we can tell you what we need."

"Okay," replied Sarah as she patted Blake's arm in a reassuring gesture. "We'll be in the kitchen. I'm sure you boys are hungry so I'll dig up something from the fridge." 

And with that it was only Adam and Blake sitting alone on the couch. Blake slowly reached out to hold Adam's hand, afraid he might not let him, but Adam just grasped tightly and finally moved to look Blake in the eye.

"I feel like I should say I'm sorry. I hope you know it genuinely was an accident and my reflexes got mixed up somehow and when you kissed me I forgot for a moment that that wasn't supposed to happen there. It felt like we were here at home like any other night."

"Adam, honey, why would you be sorry? It's not your fault anymore than it is mine and I didn't handle it any better than you. I love you. You know that I love you right? And, yeah, this wasn't how I thought I'd come out to all of America, but in some ways I'm almost relieved that it's out there now. I've been bursting at the seams with my love for you and it was hard to imagine if we could ever really feel ready to admit to our relationship. So yeah. I'm scared about what this means but if you're still with me, I'm ready to fight whatever battles we might have ahead."

Adam collapsed into Blake's arms as he sobbed in relief, in fear, in excitement and for every feeling that courses through his veins. Blake's arms wrapped him close and make him feel safe, just like they had since season one when they were just friends and just like they had for the past year as they discovered how to love each other in new and exciting ways.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. No matter what you've got me and I've got you and I want nothing more from life than you." Blake's low voice rumbled against Adam's ears and chest as he felt the sincerity in those words.

"God, Blake. I just... I just love you so much and you were so quiet and I thought that this might mean the end of us. That you'd leave me because of the absolute shitstorm headed our way. And I don't want you think it's because I don't believe you love me, but I think we both know this could hurt your career more than mine. And I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay honey. It's gonna be okay. Sarah and Emily are crazy good at their jobs and we will deal with whatever problems we have one at a time. You and I are the real deal. I'm not gonna give you up."

After a few more minutes of quiet tears and warm embraces, as Blake kissed Adam's tears from his face , they finally found themselves calm enough to wander toward the kitchen in search of food and their Assistants.

They sat at the kitchen island eating salad and chicken, bodies pushed close together drawing strength from the closeness. They listened as Emily and Sarah laid out options to deal with the press, the show and had already contacted their lawyers in order to protect them from any trouble that might be coming their way from the show or their labels. By the time they had finished eating, the next month had been planned out even more meticulously than it had been with just The Voice finale. They were, of course, still obligated to coach their contestants in preparation for next weeks and through the finale and Blake had been scheduled to perform since the beginning of the season. 

The best thing they could do was to give their all to their contestants and try to put off any interviews or statements until the season had ended. Emily informed them that they producers had already set up a meeting for first thing the next morning but she insisted the tone she got wasn't a bad one.

When the girls finally left, Adam and Blake fell into each other's arms as they made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Blake still felt amazed at times at how much he had changed over time. When he had first visited Adam's house he had been amazed at the extravagance of the large bedroom with a piano tucked in the corner and the guitars in stands tucked beside it along the wall. But, all he could see now was just the sense of home. The times they teased each other with made up songs and then the real ones that had to be tweaked to be studio friendly replacing "boy" with "girl" and "him" with "her." It felt like home and joy and... He quickly became derailed by the feeling of Adam removing his shirt and sucking soft kisses down Blake's spine.

He turned around to find Adam pushing him towards the bed as he worked to pull off Blake's pants and underwear in a gentle way as he knelt between Blake's thighs and grasped Blake's manhood. He looked into Blake's eyes with such love and devotion that Blake couldn't help himself but to bend down enough to pull Adam into a soft and slow kiss. As Adam stroked him to hardness their kiss became heated as Blake felt the need crashing into him. All of his emotions spilled over into the feeling of Adam as he broke the kiss and wrapped with spit slick lips around the head of Blake's cock and moved his head in the way that drove Blake crazy. Slow then fast. Soft licks then deep suction. By the time Blake was about to come Adam was slurping noisily on Blake's cock as he moved his hand in time with his movements until he let Blake fuck his mouth. Thrusting into the warm suction to of his lover's mouth until he came down his throat.

Exhausted from his orgasm and the emotional weight of the day Blake pushed Adam's pants down and pulled him into his lap as he wrapped his hand tightly around Adam's cock. He pulled Adam into a fierce kiss tasting himself in Adam's mouth and twisting and pulling until Adam could only pant into his shoulder. His lips and teeth slid across Blake's neck in wet pants and he couldn't stop himself from biting down as he came in wet spurts across Blake's and stomach.

"That's gonna leave a mark ya know."

"Good," was Adam's reply as he worked to shuffle them up the bed and under the covers. He reached in the night table for the wet wipes to clean them up so they didn't wake up stuck together in unsexy sticky ways. As he threw the wipe in the direction of the trash can and flipped the switch to turn off the lights, he moved in closer to Blake's already half asleep body. "Good. I want them to know you're all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Mostly smut.

The next morning came with warm kisses and a refueled need to mark each other as their own. Blake broke their kiss as he reached for the nightstand and pulled out the lube and condoms. Adam laid underneath him panting and hungry for more as he watched Blake slick his fingers with some lube and felt him push a finger in his hole.

Adam loved the different ways that he and Blake had learned to make love to each other, to fuck each other, to make each other pant with need. But his favorite was this. The way that Blake would take his time stretching Adam open as kissed his way along his mouth and neck. He loved the feeling of Blake's finger in him. Slowly at first, but as he added more he started moving them in earnest. Fucking him with his fingers in the way Adam was pleading with him to fuck him with his cock. But Blake insisted on taking his time that morning as he drew Adam to the brink and backed off again. Adam was panting and breathless from the way Blake had moved down to watch his fingers moving in and out of Adam. He was deliberately brushing his prostate in ways he had learned over time and as Adam grew closer to coming, he would pull back and slide his fingers around the rim and perineum.

Finally fed up, Adam took Blake by surprise and pushed him over onto his back on the bed as he straddled Blake and tried to get Blake inside him.

"Adam, wait the condom..." was all Blake could pant in his position as he tried to keep a clear head when he had been hanging on the edge just as long as Adam had. Adam held Blake's eye contact as he grasped Blake's dick in his hand and slowly sunk down on top of him. His eyes closed when he bottomed out and moaned in the torturous way that had Blake scrambling not to come just from that. Adam stayed still for a moment until his eyes met Blake's again.

"Blake. We both got tested over a month ago. We're both clean. We just came out to the whole world last night and I want you to fuck me like I belong to you. I want to feel your come inside me for the rest of this day. I want to sit with the reminder of you coming inside me while we sit through whatever shit happens with the producers today." Adam leaned down to whisper in Blake's ear. "Fuck me like I belong to you."

At that Adam moved sensually in a slow grind against Blake's pelvis, daring him to take his prize. Blake grabbed Adam's hips and forced him in his strong grasp to move in the way he wanted him to. Adam's head rolled back as he released another long moan when Blake began to fuck him in earnest. Blake's hands on his hips grasped so tightly there would be light bruises for the next day and he dug his hands in deeper at the feel of Adam around him. Purposely provoking him by the challenge, Blake wanted to claim Adam. The more he focused on the feeling of finally being able to claim Adam and not hiding everything anymore, the more he wanted to mark him for the word to see. 

As Blake remembered the juvenile hickey Adam had left on his neck the night before, he felt like he understood why Adam had wanted to do it. Blake belonged to Adam and the whole world could fuck off. Surprised by his own possessive need, Blake pushed Adam back over until he was laying underneath him. Adam's cock rubbed against Blake's torso as he fucked him even harder and moved to kiss and bite at Adam's neck.

"You're mine," Blake panted as he let his stubble brush against the hollow between Adam's head and shoulder. "You are mine and the whole world is gonna know it. I'm gonna mark you up inside and out and no one will be able to ignore the fact that you belong to me."

"Fuck. Blake." Adam's words were mostly moans as his breaths became shorter the harder Blake's fucked him. As Blake's thrusts became less rhythmic and more wild, Adam felt himself on the brink. The quick thrusts and his cock rubbing just so, trapped between his stomach and Blake's brought him toward the edge. "Fuck Blake I'm going to come. Come inside me. Mark me me up. I'm yours. Only yours." Adam's body shook as the orgasm wracked through his body, his cock spurting semen across his and Blake's torsos and chests.

"Yes. Yeah, baby. You're all mine." Blake's voice shook as he followed Adam with only a few more thrusts and felt his semen releasing inside Adam, claiming him in ways he hadn't done before. After a minute he tried to pull himself off and out of Adam, so as not to crush him anymore, but Adam grabbed his arms to stop him. "Come on baby. I don't wanna squish you."

"Just a little bit longer? I like the feel of you on top of me, inside me."

"Fuck. Adam. You can't say things like that. You're gonna kill me cause my dick can't handle that kinda talk so soon." Adam laughed in response and they both felt it through their entire bodies to where Blake was still soft inside Adam. Blake cuddled up to Adam even more and let him have a few more minutes of what he had asked for even if his cock had slipped out the first time he moved. When Adam finally let go, Blake moved to the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth and wiped himself down quickly to remove the sticky semen that had already started to dry on his torso from where Adam had come. Blake took his time gently cleaning Adam's torso of his own come and watched his come slowly trickle from Adam's hole before wiping him down there as well. 

Too exhausted to do much more, he pulled himself back on the bed and wrapped himself behind Adam. 

"You are mine ya know?" Blake's voice was quiet in the stillness of the morning light. 

"I know Blake. And you're mine."

"Yes I am ya possessive little bastard." Adam laughed at that.

"We're both possessive bastards. Which is why we're perfect for each other. I don't care what happens. You're mine and I'm yours and I won't let anything stop us."

There was nothing more to say to that as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later found the pair waking to the smell of coffee and food in the kitchen. They knew it could only be their assistants, and they quickly hurried to shower and dress knowing they had a lot to face that day.

Emily had easily navigated her way around Adam's kitchen after years of being his PA. She set the table for the four of them as she and Sarah waited for the pair to make their way downstairs.

"Thanks Em," Adam said as he sat at the table and began filling his plate with pancakes and bacon. Blake sat next to him and pulled him lose as they fought over who got the last piece of bacon.

"Blake Shelton, you put that piece of bacon down or so help me you are sleeping on the couch!"

"Good luck with that Rockstar," Blake laughed as he gave up the last piece from the center tray in order to steal one from Adam's plate. Sarah and Emily merely shared the look they had been giving each other before Blake and Adam had even been a couple. The one that managed to convey both their fondness and exasperation with the juvenile behavior. They also shared a look at the obvious hickies left on each man's neck.

After they had begun eating, Sarah and Emily took advantage of their silence in order to prepare them for the meeting with the producers they were meeting with that morning. They told the boys that their lawyers would accompany them, especially in light of the news that the CEO of NBC was going to be there.

Blake couldn't shake his nervousness at that news as he grabbed Adam's hand for support. 

"It's going to be okay Blake. We only have three more weeks to get through on the show and they're contractually obligated to keep us as coaches through this season. We're going to be okay. I promise I will be there for you no matter what." Blake merely kissed Adam in response as the girls hurried them to get ready for the meeting.

When they reached the studio for the voice and headed for the conference room their meeting was booked for they breathed a sigh of relief at freeing themselves from the paparazzi. As hard as they tried, no one could fully stop them from finding where they lived and following them wherever they went as long as they didn't trespass on property. Blake thanked Sarah for finding them extra security to protect them for as long as they needed it, as they had pushed their way past the lights and shouted questions.

Sensing Blake's frustration and fear, Adam pulled him into a restroom and peppered his face with kisses and reassurances. Blake had never experienced anxiety so much before. He had always been the fearless one. He used his height and size to his advantage and never seemed scared of anything. Adam looked Blake in the eye and reassured him, once again, that they were going to be okay.

Once he had calmed down enough, they moved to the hallway to see their lawyers meeting with their assistants. With quick hellos and handshakes, the group moved to enter the conference room and see what was going to come of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting was surprisingly encouraging to Blake and Adam. The studio had looked at the statistics both they had received in addition to what Emily and Sarah had put together in preparation for the meeting. 

While the news sites overall were about 60% positive in favor of their relationship, the large media coverage was still interviewing a lot of people who were debating about whether it was okay to have a gay couple on such a public network and show that mentored "young adults." (The later phrase used salaciously in the Fox News debates.) Luckily America had changed a lot over the years and the public perception had changed a lot about gay couples in general, especially in light of the Supreme Courts decision to make gay marriage legal, but it was still harder to be a gay couple in the public eye.

The truly surprising numbers were the ones that NBC had assembled based on their own network resource collection of comment boards, tweet stats, emails, mail and everything else they could use to get an idea of what this revelation would do to affect the show's future and Blake and Adam's future within the show. Blake and Adam nearly cried when they saw and heard that nearly 85% of The Voice's viewers were not just accepting of the relationship, but actively excited and proud of the couple for "coming out."

By the time the meeting ended, they had agreed to a deal in which they would finish the season without making any public interviews or comments on their relationship. This would keep excitement and viewership up for the show whilst not taking all the attention away from the contestants. They were still expected to behave as normal and were asked not to do any more kisses on camera, but the casual touches they had done throughout would be okay. Both Blake and Adam were surprised by how specific the rules on touching and interaction were for them in order to walk the line of still establishing that they were a couple but not "going overboard with their new found freedom." The latter phrase was said, by a producers as he looked at the blatantly visible hickies on each man's neck. Blake responses with a blush, but Adam merely smirked and moved his hand to rub Blake's arm in a possessive and comforting gesture.

In addition, once the season was over they would be asked to do interviews both individually and as a couple with NBC shows first and then, would be asked to do a few more on other friendly networks in order to gauge the publics perception over time before being contracted for the next season. Overall, the meeting was positive, but a lot of negotiation and statistics which made Blake feel useless to have any say over his life. The producers were accepting of their relationship as a group, they had capitalized on "Shevine" for years and had nothing bad to say about the two artists actually becoming a couple. But they also made it clear that they had to make certain that the positivity and interest in the pair would be last for the network to fully commit to the next season. 

When asked about whether their relationship was just a fling and whether it would end in a conflict between the two coaches, they were quick to admit they had been a couple for the last three seasons. All the executives and producers seemed surprised by that admission. Luckily Adam was the more eloquent one and openly shared about how they had started dating after Miranda left Blake and had actually shared a home in LA for the last year. His voice was strong and unashamed and Blake was grateful for the strength Adam had shown in talking for them when Blake had no words to express everything he was feeling and had felt for the last twenty odd hours.

Three hours later, Blake and Adam walked out of the conference room and headed back to their shared home. They had a day off before they had to be back at the studio with their remaining team members. Emily and Sarah dropped them off in silence and promised to check on them the next day in plenty of time to get them to the studio without trouble from the paparazzi.

"How am I both relieved, stressed, happy, and exhausted all at the same time?" Blake asked as he sat on the couch too tired to move any further in the house.

"I get you babe. That was a lot of stuff to absorb in that amount of time and now we have to deal with acting like we were for the next few weeks and everything is so planned out. I was hoping we might be more free once they said that people were supporting us." Adam moved to sit beside Blake and payed himself across Blake's lap with his head resting on Blake's thigh. "But even with all of that, I'm just glad they we have a plan, that we're probably not going to lose our job and we can be together without fear now."

"Me too. I guess. I just... You know I've never been good at dealing with that kind of bullshit. It makes me exhausted. But I'm so glad I have you to speak up for us when you needed to and to explain anything I didn't understand once my head stops spinning with so much crap being thrown inside."

"I got you. I've always got you Blake. I love you." Adam sat up and pulled Blake to his feet. "C'mon babe. Why don't we go upstairs and nap. Were going to need it to make it through the next few weeks."

Blake pulled Adam into a strong hug and soft kiss before filling him upstairs and into the bedroom to pass out for a few hours


	5. Chapter 5

The next three weeks seemed like a lifetime to the couple. They focused their attention on the show and their contestants (who were thrilled for the couple) and only went to the studio and home. It was rough to see their names and faces plastered everywhere on tv, in magazines, the radio. The paparazzi were relentless and they would continue to be for a long time. Emily and Sarah insist that once the show had upended and they were able to start doing interviews there would be less pressure from the paparazzi as there would be quotes and videos from the boys themselves.

As hard as they tried, it was exhausting to spend each day fighting through paparazzi, working hard on the show for hours and trying to find time to see each other outside of the studio or I front of the cameras. If they had thought that coming out would be freeing, they hadn't counted on it being so strict on their physical and verbal conversations anywhere in front of cameras.

As they neared the finales, Blake turned to Adam in bed and pulled him close.

"I miss you. I love you and I'm so glad I have to. I just wish I actually got to see you more and spend time with you. We've been so busy lately I don't feel like I ever see you more than a few minutes and we're always headed in different directions."

"Me too. I just wish we could have a little time to spend together when we're not exhausted or in front of what feels like a thousand cameras. Though, I admit I loved the gifts from Ellen, Neil, Jim, and Matt. I feel like we've been inducted into the Hollywood gay couples club." Blake laughed loudly at the reminder of the separate gifts each star had sent as a congratulations on their coming out and advice to hold on through the rough part until it got better.

"Yeah, that was pretty different from what I was expecting."

"But I know what you mean. I know I see you everyday and we sleep in the same bed every night, but somehow it feels like I never get to see you. Not to mention, we still have some big things hanging over our head. I feel guilty and anxious with your recording studio waiting to see public reaction in the long term before starting your next album. And then we have interviews and I just want to spend a week alone with you in our bed."

"Me too, but I have to believe it's worth it. I know we didn't plan it this way, but I doubt whatever we planned would've been any better. At least it's out there now and we just have to stay strong through this. I love you, no amount of media attention, and no amount of exhaustion is going to come between us. We survived being on tours away from each other for months at a time and we survived telling our families and we'll survive this. I'm just tired and I wanted to make you still know I love you and I miss you, but I don't regret one second of being with you or that kiss."

Adam moved to press soft kisses along Blake's face and mouth.

"I could never regret you. I love you and miss you too. We just have one more week of the show and then we have interviews. At some point Em and Sarah will get us a proper getaway and we can sleep and make love for two weeks straight without anyone else controlling us."

"Mmmmm that sounds nice." Blake's voice was sleepy as he nuzzled into Adam's neck. As he dropped off to sleep her heard Adam's words melting into his subconscious state.

"I promise it will be. I'm not going to let you go. I love you too much."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye if you so desire.


End file.
